User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Chapter 1:For Who I am! Part 2
I was looking down into the Dorm's yard down from my window. I saw a guy with smoothed back black hair wearing a leather jacket. He was taking a smoke and leaning against the brick brick wall. It was interesting to see him on the girl's side. "Wha? Wait a minute!!!" I yelled. I noticed that his jacket had a "T" on it. That's when I thought, "T BIRDS"! I woke up gasping. I then sat up. My room was covered in the dark blue shadows of the early morning. My laptop said it was 1:35 a.m. I just had a dream about John Trivolta playing his part in Grease. Now, I dream of Greasers and the 1950's everynight. I kind of wonder if they exist still. Oh well, all that matters is that I get a good night's sleep. My eyes closed heavily, and I fell into the state of the Dream World. I was all alone in a dark forest, and I was recording an E.V.P. As I listened into the headphones, I caught a voice saying, "You're beautiful." My eyes widened with shock. I've never before caught a dead person's voice making a nice comment about me. I looked up to the tops of spruce trees, when all of the sudden, I felt something push me to the ground. I woke up gasping again. This time, a golden beam of light struck my face. I shaded my eyes with my hand and saw my whole room lit up by sun light. Giggling and laughter could be heard behind my door. "Hey, did you hear? The new student arrived last night!" "Another one?" "Yeah! Now we have 2 new kids!" "Cool! Did you recieve word if they're a boy or girl?" "Oh yeah, it's a girl!" "Aww, I was expecting to get someone new to ask out on a date! Did you see her at all?" "No, but Eunice and Karen said that they saw a girl carrying her luggage from a limo." "Did they say what she looked like?" "No, they didn't really give much detail. All they said was that she was super tall and that she was skinny." "Hmm, maybe we can meet her today." it was interesting to hear people have a discussion about me, but I'm not really into meeting new people unless they're from the modeling industry. The doorknob started to turn strugglingly. "Why is this door locked?" A voice asked from outside. Another voice came in, and sounded more older. "Girls! You should go somewhere else, we have a new student sleeping in there. We wouldn't want to disturb her. Go on!" "So the new kid's in there?" They trailed off. I looked to my laptop and an envelope with a heart appeared on the screen. It said "New Message in Inbox". I clicked on the envelope and it opened. It was from none other than my mom. It said, "Mikaela, I ordered some uniform outfits for you to wear to your new school. Dr.Crabblesnitch will call you sometime in the morning to pick them up. They will be in a package waiting for you in the office of the main school building. Have fun at Bullworth!" Yay, uniforms! I hope they have a jumper dress! Speaking of clothes, it's time for me to get dressed. I got up, made my bed, and went over to my wardrobe. I picked out a blue dress with a black lace bodice and black lace ruffle trimmings. It was a skin-tight looking dress. I then picked out glossy red high heels and slipped them on. I went over to my vanity to do my hair and makeup. I got out my book for vintage hairstyles and picked out a page. After that I started pinning up my hair. I gave the top of my head a big tight coil, and everything else held in spirals at the tips of my hair. I put on black eyeliner at my top eyelids and light blue eyeshadow. The last things to put on, was red lipstick and facial powder. I then fished out a black and white checkered neckerchief from the drawer. The final things for me to do was tie a red bow around my head and put all of my makeup in a retro black and white purse. I slowly walked up to my door and unlocked the knob. Turning the knob carefully, I looked out into the hall. I could hear chatting, but I saw no one walking. I opened my door fully, closed it behind me, and then began down the steps. A girl who was a foot short passed me. She was wearing a leather jacket over a white buttoned up shirt, a pink and black striped tie, a pink plaid skirt, and knee high converse. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, had dark brown eyes, and a bit of a tan. She stopped as I continued and said, "Whoa! You're tall!" I stopped and turned to her saying, "Oh, that's just my shoes making me look tall." I kicked them off and realized that I was a few inches taller than her still. "No, you're still tall...and SKINNY!!!" I put my shoes back on and walked out the entrance. Just 10 yards away from the building, I was in between the middle of where the two dorms meet. In front of me was a big building. I'm guessing this was the main school building that mom was talking about. It was made of brick, and had Roman collumns at the doors. A huge bell tower was the top of it. I was amazed at it's size, and it's grandness! A man wearing a navy blue suit and a gold striped tie walked by. I noticed that he had a patch on the right . I don't know. It shouldn't get into it. I walked towards the school building halfway and then stopped. There were two girls wearing blue argyle sweaters. One had long blonde hair, while the other had short brown hair. "Oh my god, did you hear about the new girl?" "No, I haven't." "She arrived in a limo last night! She must be wealthy." "Hmm, no kidding!" Both were having a discussion, but then the one with short brown hair turned to look where I was standing. She put her hand over her mouth and had her eyes wide. The blonde looked concerned. My eyes followed their eyes as they continued to walk. The other then started whispering to the other. I'm not surprised. In just 5 minutes, students began to appear all over. I saw that one big kid from last night. The one with the white shirt. He was walking with two other kids. One had curly dark brown hair and the other with red hair. They were shorter than him of course. The bigger kid was looking to where I was standing. "I saw a girl last night. She caught Russell's eye!" He said to the kids walking with him. "Ooh, Russell! Ya think you've found someone that you like. Well well, it's about time buddy. What did she look like?" The blonde said. The brunette joined in and said, "That was the new kid." "How do you know?" The blonde asked. "Karen and Eunice saw her arrive from a Limo last night. We're probably getting a rich kid this time." "Whoa, who's that chick?" The blonde pointed out to me. Now they had their attention to where I was standing. "Russell, I think that's the chick we saw last night." The brunette said. Those kids were starting to creep me out. So I decide to start heading east. I passed this building with a sign that said library. There were these kids wearing green sweater vests. All of them had glasses. A couple of them were watching me as I passed by the building. I was soon in a wide open space. A distance away from me was a statue in a fountain, and three entry ways. I kind of wonder where they go to. A girl with red hair tied up in a pony tail was walking. She was wearing a long sleeve white blouse, a dark blue tie, a dark blue plaid skirt, knee high socks and mary janes. Then, there was a little boy wearing a dark green sweater vest, khaki shorts, and red shoes. There were kids all over the place. The ones that caught my attention the most were the ones wearing blue argyle sweaters and leather jackets. There was a boy wearing a black leather jacket, khaki slacks, and black shoes. He had brown hair brushed to the left side of his face, an earring to his left ear, and black eyes. He was with that girl that was talking to me in the girl's dorm. "You should've seen her Johnny!" She said to him. "Yeah? I believe you!" He replied. Then, he soon had his gaze upon me. His face showed shock, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy sh*t!" He said out loud. "Damn that girl is skinny!" My face felt hot. Blood shot straight to my ear tips. I was mad. I stood my ground as he asked,"Are you new around here?" I was so mad that I didn't want to speak. I flounced past the couple and went over to the fountain. I just stared long and hard at the statue with anger hurting my head. I hate it when people make remarks about my body. It makes me feel abnormal, and as if I should be dead. I looked to the sky and put both hands on my hips, letting out a deep sigh. I should'nt let things like that get to me. I am who I am. I'm blessed to be this way. Not many girls have skinny legs, skinny arms, and thin waists along with curves at the same time. I'm one of the lucky ones. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking all around me. The couple were gone. However, I saw another girl wearing a leather jacket. She had bobbed auburn hair, and heavy makeup. The girl was wearing a short pink shirt, tight leather capris, a leather jacket with a leopard print collar, and a red chiffon 1950's scarf. She kind of reminded me of Sandra D. turning into a hooker on Grease. Yet, I actually thought that the leather pants were quite cute. I really like those capris, not to mention that I actually have a pair of leather capris and pants. I turned my attention away from her and started to look to those kids wearing blue argyle sweater vests. Whatever they were wearing, it looked quite familiar. I can't remember the brand name very well, but not to long ago I did a fashion show based on the company. Aqua- soo...Agh, I can't remember, and I usually know every brand I model for. I stood up and off the edge of the fountain. To my right was an archway that lead to a two story building with a glass dome. It was all filled with people filled with blue argyle sweater vests. Just then, Ms.Danvers started towards me. She was holding a big package. "Ms.Whitesides, I've been calling your name over the intercom for half an hour!" "You did?" I asked stupidly. "Yes!" Ms.Danvers said in a serious voice. "I have your uniform outfits that your mother ordered for you. Another thing, Dr.Crabblesnitch is busy and will talk with you Monday morning." She gave the package to me. "You should probably change into your uniform." She then walked off. Oh my god!!! I can't wait to open up this box. I dug my long,sharp, fake finger nails into the taped top. I tore both of the cardboard flaps open. It was absolutely shocking. I got a blue argyle sweater vest! My eyes carefully examined the fuzzy fabric. My mom bought seven complete outfits and 5 types of t-shirts. A long blue pencil skirt went with the argyle sweater vest. Something that go's with my curves! I also got five white blouses, 3 kinds of jumper dresses, 5 school t-shirts, 5 sweaters, 2 scarves, 4 skirts and a pair of maryjanes. I guess she wants me to go easy on my feet, because I usually wear highheels. It was surprising that I got a blue argyle sweater. I'm not really a big fan of argyle, but the color just seems to get my attention. Some students were watching as I was holding the sweater vest. I took everything with me and began to walk away from the fountain. "Hey Lady!" I heard a loud voice from behind me. I stopped and turned to a guy wearing a blue and white letterman jacket. He had blonde hair and wore a blue and white baseball cap. He was with a kid who was alot shorter. He was wearing a blue sweater with a "B" on it. His hair was dark brown and brushed out of his face, and had brown eyes. They were 10 feet away from me, and they laughed once I turned around. "Uh, do I know you?" I said to them. The brunette snickered, and both of them cracked up laughing. I don't know who these idiots are, but they're wasting my time. "Casey you're so stupid! I doubt that girl could like you!" "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you go for a shot!" "What? No way dude! She's too tall for me, and skinny!" I could hear them from behind. I think they're following me. "Ok fine! Hey Girl!" The short one ran in front of me. My eyes narrowed. "Are you new here?" He asked. "Yes, I am." I answered in plain response. I then began to continue. "Hey! Wait up!" He was catching up to me. "You walk fast." He said. I hesitated and said to him, "It's nice to talk to someone that I don't know, but I really have to get back to where I'm suppose to be going." I left him and he ran back to the tall blonde saying, "What do ya think?" "She's skinny as a twig, but she has some curves!" "Yeah, and?" "What?" "Do you think the other guys could like her?" I passed a parking lot with kids wearing white shirts and jeans. That big, tall guy was standing there. I caught his attention as I passed. "Hey Walking Stick!" He retorted. That name, I've been called that before. I can't let it get to me. "Walking Stick!" He shouted at me. "You look like sticks!" He was following me. The name calling was beggining to bother me. "Ha ha, Walking Stick!" My face began to feel hot. A tear began to stream down my face. "You probably starve yourself!" A choked on a silent sob. I've never had someone say so many mean things about me. A small grass patch area on the wall was a shortcut to the girl's dorm. I put my stuff up on the grass and brought myself up. My red high heels almost slipped from my feet. I sniffled one last time and wiped the tears from my face. That guy was an asswipe. I must stay clear of him. I then got my stuff and landed down to the other side. I walked up to the doors and went through the lounge room. I ran up the stairs and to my room, slamming the door behind me. I put a Temptations record in the record player. Earth Angel was playing, and it was beggining to calm me down as I layed across my bed. I kicked up both of my legs for fun because I was so-o bored at the time. I then began to drift into a sleep-like trance. Everything was in black and white, and I was at a dance. Girls were in their swing dresses and boys were wearing tuxedos. Everyone was doing the slow swing dance, and I sat by myself crying. I woke up with the record player still going. It was 8:45 p.m. I'm not sure if i'm hungry for dinner. I might as well go to sleep. Category:Blog posts